Stuck in Brother's Memories
by IJuna
Summary: Iceland gets sucked into his older brother, Norway's memories. How will he take them? Implied DenNor
1. Chapter 1

_Iceland went over to his older brother's house for a small catch-up chat. Sadly Iceland asked something a little too personal. _

-_**Warning THIS IS **__**NOT**__** BASED ON ACTUAL HISTORY MOSTLY-**_

Stuck in Brother's Memories

**"His mind opened when his eyes became soulless"**

I woke up in a bare, snowy forest with no one to be seen. I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. My reddish-brown coat gave me no protection from how cold it was. How cold could it be? It seemed as if it was -20 at least. I patted myself to make sure I was in one piece. But then I noticed I was missing something. "Mr. Puffin?" I said concerned as I looked around. I swore I had him before I blacked out.

I wondered around this winter wonderland. I called out every so often "Hello? Hello? Is anyone here?" I never got an answer. I only occasionally saw birds and small mammals scurry in the soft, cold snow. The small mammals always scurried away as they heard my footsteps draw closer. The birds watched from the soft snowy branches of the trees.

Sometime among the trees I saw a little boy. You would've sworn he was lost. He wore a delicate princely robe. His hair was a pale blonde that would stick out like a sore thumb if we were in a swamp. He looked at me for a quick second with his deep navy blue eyes, and pale-skinned face. He looked away, then quickly looked back with a shocked look and started running away. I called out "Hey wait!" but I had to chase him. For someone so small he was fast. He quickly made turns among the trees. He was smart, a little too smart it seemed. At one turn I slid on the side of my white boots and looked to see nothing but a bunched together group of trees. It was dark down there. Was the kid down there? It would seem like the logical place to look.

I slowly stomped in the snow. I was exhausted from running after that little boy. I tried imagining him in my head. He had a small slender pale face. His eyes were a deep navy blue. His hair flopped into one-side-one-eye covered pale blonde bangs. He had a gold cross barrette on the side of his head holding back some hair. His cheeks and nose were a soft rosy-red color. I could see the brightness of the snow fade as I stepped into the darkness of the trees.

I heard tiny whispers and footsteps. I felt some of the trees around me. Some of the trees were hit with a sharp object. They had splintering gaps in them; some even had the cracks of their bark filled in by a small animal's blood. It was, peculiar to me. I finally saw shadows run in between the trees. I followed the tiny footsteps. The lightness of the snow opened up again in a small patch. I look all around me to see nothing but dark, snowy forest.

I turned to my right to a tree that had a hole gouged out of it. I looked down to two small little boys. One boy was hiding behind the other. I could hear the one hiding in fear whisper to the other " M-Mathwas (Mathias) make them go away." "Mathias?" I thought to myself. My eyes widen with surprise. The boy standing in front of the other had a softer color of blue eyes. He also had pale blonde hair but it spiked up to the left. His soft blue eyes were filled with anger. His eyes were filled with passion to protect the other. The other's deep blue eyes were filled with fear, seeming to seek protection. I backed away slowly as the one boy yelled and approached me. The boy with the soft blue eyes had no fear. I was probably five times his size but it didn't matter.

As I ran away from what seemed like a dangerous beast even though he was so small I realized something. "Mathias? Mathias! That's Denmark!" I thought loudly to myself. It made sense. That means the boy with the deep blue eyes was…

**My Brother…**


	2. Chapter 2

I passed out leaning against a tree that night to only be woken by loud chanting. "To the east men!" I could hear a man shout. The man who shouted didn't sound a day over 16. I peered from behind my tree to see two men. One was holstering a battle ax on his shoulder, the other had a sword hanging from a belt. They both looked like the boys I just saw the other day.

The shorter one with the deep blue eyes looked at the other one who was taller than he was and said "Danmark, I think we are ready." The taller one smiled at the other and said "Alright Norge." He looked to his men and shouted as him and the shorter one turned around "Come on men!" The two leaders and the barbaric men who followed moved quickly. They all looked so savage like, but I followed at my own risk. I hid behind trees most of the time. The short one definitely looked like my older brother and the other definitely looked like Denmark.

As I followed I saw another group of barbaric looking men over the horizon. To my surprise the one at the head of the men was… Sweden?

It didn't take long for the savage armies to collide with each other. I mumbled to myself "Savages. They are all merely savages." I watched my older brother slice bodies and heads in half with a evil, blood thirsty smirk on his face. I've never seen a more threatening and unwarming smile on my own brother's face. Denmark's grin was just the same. They were savages.

I kept out of sight the best I could. A few bodies were thrown at the tree I was standing and hiding behind, it almost horrified me. The screams of agony and pain, from both sides were potent like alcohol in vodka. My brother was covered in deep red blood. He grinned licking the blood on his lips in satisfaction. It was sickening seeing my brother behave so, animal-like.

My brother and Denmark's savage army won the bloody fight. They celebrated in a bazaar way. They built a huge bon fire and danced around it with this weird chant. It was almost disturbing watching it. My brother was smiling like a cheerful little six year old. How did his smiles change so quickly? My brother slipped on a hole in the ground. Denmark quickly leaned over and caught him in his arms. My brother's face turns a pretty bright shade of red as he looked up at Denmark. I shook my head. He couldn't have liked Denmark when he was that young.

**Or could he?**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the same place as the bon fire celebration the night before. Everyone was gone though. I wondered around in the woods for a bit to finally only look up to a hill. A castle? A castle was standing up to the top of the hill. It was a gorgeous castle. Sadly, it took a long time by foot to get to the castle.

The guards at the gate stopped me and questioned me. I had no patients, nor did I have the time to explain what I was doing here. I just dashed passed them. Good thing I was running because as soon as I did that they came chasing. I found as many halls as possible to turn at to try to hide. I finally found a room and hid in there. I closed the door silently. The room was lightly lit with candles. It was rather calm at the same time romantic atmosphere, but it also seemed creepy.

I didn't turn around until I heard a voice "Well Hello~." I turned around quickly so see my older brother. He was a king! His shoulders draped with a thick furred cloak. He had a small but at the same dazzling. He had a rather seductive smile on his face. He sat on a bed and I stuttered to say "O-oh I'm sorry I-I came into your room! My apologizes!" My older brother just continued to smile seeming to be stroking something in his lap. I looked down to see Denmark lying down with his head in my brother's lap. He was smiling as his hair was being stroked; he was obviously enjoying the attention he was receiving from my brother.

My brother said calmly still looking at me "Markeh, It seems we have a surprise visitor~." Denmark groaned a tiny bit before saying "That's nice Norge, who is he?" Denmark didn't even open his eyes. He acted as if he soul-ly depended on my brother. My brother spoke up again answering Denmark "I'm not sure." My eyes widened in shock. How could he not recognize me? I'm his younger brother! Then I thought about it and sighed "Oh, that's right, I didn't happen yet." My brother said to me "What brings you here~?" I stuttered to find the right words then finally said "I got lost out in the forest below. I was hoping someone could help me." I lied right through my teeth, I wasn't really positive why I was here and why I was seeing all of this anyhow.

He then proclaimed softly "Ask one of the guards outside to help you find your way. If they fuss about it, tell them it's a straight order from King Lukas alright~?" I nodded then said "I kind of can't leave though." My brother looked at me with curiosity "Why so?" I said calmly trying to hide another lie "I saw a storm over the horizon on my way here." My brother nodded and said "You may stay here for the night then. Just tell the guards to get you a room." Denmark wasn't happy that I was here talking with my brother taking his attention away. Denmark snuggled into my brother to get his attention and my brother rubbed his head and whispered "mmm~ It's alright Markeh~" As I turned away to go tell the guards that "King Lukas" told me to stay and to get me a room, my brother kissed Denmark on the cheek. I mumbled to myself as I left the room "Greedy bastard."

**And a Spoiled Brat too…**


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke not in a mansion the next day but a normal little house. I woke up in my own home. It looked how it looked maybe twelve somewhat years ago. I scratched my head to think "Well I'm home but it's not the same home." I heard soft singing ring in my ears as I walked throughout some of the rooms. I finally peered into the living room to see my brother. My brother was holding my young self in his arms trying to put me to sleep. He was singing an Old Norwegian lullaby.

"_Sweet Dreams my little angel"_

"_Let me kiss you goodnight"_

"_Mother and Father aren't here to hurt you anymore"_

"_Blissfully fall asleep in my caring arms"_

"_I wish to be the one you look up to everyday as I sing you this lullaby"_

"_Beautiful open sea and crystal white snow"_

"_Cover the Nordic path and wish them a blissful life"_

"_I will hold you tenderly as my family once have"_

"_Let me kiss you goodnight"_

His voice echoed like a male angel. He wore an old medieval dress with the big poof-y sleeves up top but tighter as they went down the rest of the arm. My young self had fallen asleep to my brother's angelic tune. He had a dark navy blue barrette drooped on the side of his head to match his dress. He smiled sweetly at me and brought me to my little room. I followed quietly and peered into my hold bedroom to see him stroking my shiny silver hair.

My brother was always so tender with me. He was the best brother I could have asked for. He whispered to himself "Onii-chan" Besides those two words we was the best brother ever. I watched his quietly and elegantly leave my room to his own. I looked outside to see it was already dark. I heard soft whimpers in my brother's bedroom so I rushed to see what the matter was.

As soon as I got there all I could see was my older brother curled up in bed crying. Why was he crying? He whimpered and said to himself so many things that I couldn't understand or sometimes even here. I just stood there in shock; I was so unaware that he had cried in bed at night when he took care of me. I thought to myself "He did sacrifice a lot to take care of me." But that didn't help the fact that I felt guilt swell up in me like one of my volcanos getting ready to erupt. I finally heard him cry loud enough and clear enough…

"**Why Onii-chan? I love you and all my brother but why? Why did you have to separate me from him?"**

_Him? Him was Denmark. My brother cared so deeply about him. Guilt swelled so much I felt as if I was ready to __**erupt**__…._

_**-**__**The**_ _**End**__**-**_


End file.
